Lonely No More
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl and Blaze tell their girls about the day they officially became a couple. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Lonely No More**

"Okay, you guys need to give me all the details and no leaving out anything," Rachel said, smirking as she sat on the couch.

Blaze was glaring at her slightly as she had used her telekinesis to pin him down, much to Roller's amusement and Flare and Viola couldn't stop giggling either.

"Come on, honey," Roller Brawl said. "Rachel did share with us about her first date with Magna Charge. Surely we can tell her a bit more about our time before we became a couple?"

He sighed. "Is the telekinesis really necessary?" He asked.

"How else can I keep you from teleporting away?" Rachel asked cheekily, but with a smile so he knew she was just being playful.

Flare jumped into her father's lap. "Please tell us, Daddy," she asked, using her puppy eyes.

Blaze then smirked. "If your aunt releases me, then I'll tell the story," he said.

"Little sneak," Rachel muttered with a smile, but snapped her fingers, releasing her telekinesis. "Now, spill, ninja man."

He sighed, but then smiled. "Okay," he said, giving Roller Brawl a loving look. "I guess our feelings became more apparent during our second mission."

Flare and Viola quickly settled down on the bed to listen and had roped Rachel into listening too, so the older woman used her telekinesis to form a seat in the air for herself as she smiled and Blaze began the story.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Roller Brawl practiced some new tricks on her skates, perfecting some new moves to use on the bad guys and she spun a pirouette, but then saw Blaze watching her and she gasped, losing her balance. A moment later, she was staring up at the Fire/Undead Portal Master as he caught her. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said. "Just wasn't expecting an audience."

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't help watching you. You're amazing."

She blushed, knowing he meant it. "Thank you," she said. "I've been practicing for the next time we take on Kaos."

"He won't be expecting it for sure," Blaze said as he smiled at her.

Roller smiled back, turning away before a blush became pronounced on her face. She had lately been feeling new feelings towards him and would often blush. "Hey, do you want to spar?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Um, okay," he said.

Master Eon watched them and was impressed as he watched Roller send a few attacks and Blaze dodged them and moved his swords expertly. "Well, looks like they're evenly matched," the guardian of Skylands said. "An unstoppable team."

Roller did a pirouette, but Blaze caught her leg and flipped her up into the air, making her gasp in shock, but then two arms caught her as she came back to Earth. "Careful," he said cheekily.

She gave him a playful glare before smiling. "Actually, that was a good maneuver," she said. "Think we could use that against Kaos? If you threw me up into the air, I could unleash my claws and slash."

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "Want to try it on some test dummies?"

She nodded and they found the maneuver was very effective. "Beautiful as she is smart," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said to himself.

Roller landed perfectly and grinned. "Alright! Kaos won't see that coming!" She said, turning to look at Blaze. "We actually make a good team."

"Yes, because you're an amazing partner," he said, making her blush.

"Keep up that sweet talk and I'll just melt," she said teasingly.

"Oh, really?" He asked, chuckling. Since they had become good friends, they would banter playfully back and forth and always had each other's backs in battle.

Seeing them work so fluidly pleased Master Eon. "Blaze is proving he's a good Portal Master to her and she's learning to trust again," he said quietly. Just then, he sensed a disturbance and frowned, looking out in the distance to see Kaos' floating head. "What is he up to now?"

"Okay, Blaze, get ready for this one!" Roller said excitedly as she began skating as fast as she could, but she suddenly tripped and two arms caught her.

"My, looks like you're falling for me, Roller Brawl," came a voice that she loathed.

"Kaos!" She screamed.

Blaze held his swords ready. "Let her go!" He demanded.

Smirking, Kaos put elemental chains on Roller, making it impossible for her to escape. "She's mine, Poser Master," he said and disappeared with Roller.

"No!" The Fire/Undead Portal Master exclaimed angrily, sheathing his swords and took off running for Kaos' lair.

Seeing this, Master Eon was about to stop him, but then paused, seeing that the young man was determined and was willing to rush into battle to save his partner. "Perhaps he's beginning to like her more than just a partner," he said to himself as he watched Blaze find his way to Kaos' lair. "Be careful, Blaze."

Roller Brawl struggled as Kaos pulled her closer to him. "Hands off, you leech!" She yelled, snapping her teeth at him when his hand came close to her face.

"My, my, I knew I fell for a fighter," he said, sounding sickly sweet. "Just imagine how powerful you could be if you joined me. I could even reunite you with your brothers."

She stopped struggling after a moment. "Think about it, my dear. You would be powerful and have your family back."

She snarled. "Forget it!" She said. "One, I won't disgrace my family like that and two, someone else already has my heart, someone who deserves it!"

With that, she spun around in a pirouette, launching her saw blades, making Kaos scream as she spun again. "You're nothing like the knight who holds my heart!" She said, smacking him with another kick.

"Wow, I knew you could hold your own, but that was impressive," came a familiar voice and Roller turned, a smile coming to her face.

"Blaze!" She cried out happily.

He moved forward, taking out his swords. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Without a doubt," she replied.

He nodded. "Hold still."

A couple slices with his sword and the elemental chains fell off of her. "Thanks," she said, smiling. "What do you say we go for a spin and give Kaos a black eye?"

Getting her drift, he nodded and caught her leg as she spun around, launching her up into the air and she came down with the claws out, aiming straight for Kaos.

A few moments later, Blaze carried her away bridal style as they left Kaos' lair a mess of smoking ruins. "By the way, I heard you tell Kaos someone else has your heart," Blaze said. "I was wondering who."

She smiled. "I'm looking right at him," she replied.

To her surprise, he looked unsure and turned away. "Roller, I'm…I'm…," he couldn't find the words.

"The one I trust and love," she said, making him look at her. "Blaze, you've proven you're a true Portal Master. I'm glad to be your partner. You're amazing, you have honor, you're strong, kind, and all those qualities that make you the guy I love."

He smiled. "You sure know how to make a guy speechless," he said.

She smiled. "So, you believe me?"

"Not only that, but I promise I'll never betray your trust," he said, getting down on one knee and holding her hand. "You have my word that I will treat you the way a woman should be treated."

Roller smiled again before rolling her eyes. "You're sweet, but a little too slow," she said, gently jerking his arm to make him stand up and she kissed him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, kissing her back.

Master Eon smiled and nodded, seeing this to be the perfect reunion. "They're made for each other," he said softy.

* * *

 _Flashback end…_

Flare giggled. "And that's how you and Mommy got together, Daddy?" She asked.

"That's right, my little spark," he said with a smile. "It was the start of us being a couple."

"And now look at you two. Married and with two beautiful children," Rachel said, noticing Viola was sound asleep beside her and Flare yawning. "And from that, I'm taking the cue that it's bedtime."

She got up, hugging both her friends and her nieces. "Good night, you guys," she said with a smile. "I better get back to Magna Charge and get my little munchkins to bed."

"Good night, Rach," Blaze said. "And…thanks."

She smiled. "Anytime, bro."

She headed out and Roller smiled up at him. "Face it. You liked telling the story," she said to him.

"True, I did," he said.

Flare looked up at them sleepily. "Did you and Daddy get married afterwards, Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, we did, sweetie," Roller Brawl replied. "But that's another story for later."

The little girl fell asleep right then, making her parents chuckle as they put the girls to bed and then headed for their bed. Roller suddenly pounced on Blaze, making him fall back on the bed as she hugged him and kissed him. "Lonely no more thanks to my handsome flaming fire," she said.

He smiled. "Lonely no more thanks to my beautiful rose," he said, kissing her back as night settled in and love surrounded them both.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
